


The pain and loss

by Straj



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	1. part 1

Sherlock ran, jumping over puddles. He hurried home. I had to call John and tell him that all is over and you are not afraid Moriarty because he knows where this type is hidden and now only the case for Gregory. In anticipation of this happy talk, Sherlock easily ran up the stairs and rushed to the laptop. But as soon as he turned it on, the screen appeared oily face Moriarty.  
\- Sher-lock! - Sang this rascal, - I have a surprise! - Moriarty moved away from the webcam, and Sherlock saw in the back of the room John and Mary. They sat... connected.  
-You-s! - Sherlock could hardly cope with the feelings.  
\- The anti-why! I want to save them? Come in an abandoned house, the address will send later!

And it's evening, and Sherlock is about the abandoned house. He looks at him, but my head is kind of scenarios rescue John. But standing on the porch may take a long time and Sherlock is. Room. Moriarty is so fit and serpent smile on the face. John and Mary are sitting firmly tied to chairs. Sherlock sees their eyes filled with horror.  
\- Who will you save first? - Interested in Moriarty.  
Sherlock is ready to snatch him in the throat, but quickly notices the red dot laser sights and understands that a bitch again this son of jump on it.  
-The time came, - says Moriarty and sent to Mary, - I will rape and then kill you!  
\- No! - Shouts Sherlock, - don't you dare! If you want, rape me, if you like it!  
Moriarty stops, smiles and turns back.

The next two hours was for Sherlock to be the most painful of his life. And when it was all over, he was sprawled on the dirty floor without effort. The corner of his eye, Sherlock saw that Moriarty unleashes Mary and pushes it to him. You and John Away with.... Mary helped Sherlock to get up and dress. She looks at him, and he's ashamed that she and John were witnesses to his humiliation. Bringing her to the hospital, Sherlock went home. He felt awful. All turned out to be worse than he thought. Why Moriarty did not kill their prisoners, because he needed witnesses humiliation. He wanted to humiliate Sherlock, albeit dirty methods. 

Sherlock returned home. Furiously washed my body, washing away from the body hated the smell, and went to sleep. He slept badly and really fell asleep only toward morning. And another message Moriarty caught him in only five in the evening. Captives were again two. Different John and Mrs. Hudson the Address but again.  
-"It so that I could not figure out where he holds the John,”- thought Sherlock, - "plays with me, you brute!"  
House another. Bathroom, Choice painful. Whom to save?


	2. Part 2

-Oh, and you still came! - Rejoices Moriarty, - well done. I'm going to give Mrs. Hudson my guys. Yes I'm afraid... she couldn't stand, - is concerned holds a pause, and then said, - Mary shot at, and you saved her. And this nasty old pumps you have money for a simple, perhaps, you will still...  
Sherlock looks at the prisoners, and his mind. But then he says to himself: «if she asks me for money, if she complains, but she's my friend. One of the few... and I will give her to the wolves? No. This will never happen!"

Redneck and heading from the corner go out ten vile towards Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock forgets all about laser sights and Moriarty, and rushes to the rescue. It kicked, kicks and viciously fighting with a bull, but the forces are unequal. On the floor and stretched Sherlock beaten. Brutes get to work. They brutally kill Sherlock. After a long agonizing six hours brutes, cackling happily go away. And Sherlock continues to lie on the floor. He was severely beaten, and it hurts all that you can. The pain comes and retreats. He does not see that there is no, and Mrs. Hudson is trying to bring his mind. Finally she is.  
\- Sherlock, - she says, - you've got to the hospital!  
-You okay? - asks Sherlock.  
-I, Yes, but your condition leaves much to be desired...  
\- I'm not gay! - protests Sherlock.  
-I don't think so - soothes his Mrs. Hudson.

In the hospital Sherlock remains. He again walks into the empty house. Thoroughly clean from strange smells climbs into the shower and furiously and touches. Draw blood His teeth brushing to. Then climbs out of the bath and goes to the kitchen. Is Gives Of all that there the look. Can't find nothing, get dressed, and goes to the cafe.  
Sherlock ordered whiskey.... and starts drinking. Drunk as follows, returns home and falls on his sofa. Sherlock looks up at the ceiling and thinks,-" What am I? Sociopath, which is painfully converge with people. But I have friends - Mrs. Hudson, Lastread, Mary, Molly, John. And why is this damned ferret wants to humiliate me? Why can't he make me a particularly difficult puzzle? Why he humiliates me physically? Yes, we are enemies. Why so rude but? And what is John? Why do I want to save him? Why am I subjected to such humiliation for the sake of my friends, I can or can't? Here is a mystery. And if Mary law, telling me that I do not understand people? Then maybe I will lose them, but when they saw me not want to deal with me?"

Sherlock slowly falls asleep. Alcohol did the trick. Sherlock wakes up at seven in the evening with an aching head and crawls into the bathroom.  
Who is today, and, in General, a new victim? I don't know and not know, it can't be prevented - Sherlock sits down at the table and takes the laptop. Opens, includes. The photo In Letter. Different, causing the Sherlock painful shame and bottom PostScript:  
-"My dear Sherlock, these photos will receive your brother. Cmake-cmake! And today there'll be no casualties and prisoners will not. Rest, otherwise. You strength need.   
Sherlock looks at it and burning tears come to the eyes. «God,"- thinks Sherlock, - "Yes I am away for John and the others. John saved me from the crazy taxi driver; he is my support and encouragement. Of my world the cornerstone. If he dies, I will again sit and itching on humanity. And can stop all this?" painful grimaced gets up and goes to the fireplace, picks up the gun and stares at it for a minute, «good Indian is a dead Indian. Dead John Dead Sherlock... Still alive John, I live too!"- In horrified to see Sherlock, -"if I'm going to blow your brains out, then John is going to die. Without me John. This brute perfectly figured the best my friend and now blackmailing me. Well, for the sake of John's life, I am ready on all!"


	3. part 3

And pass the night. And the day passes and night Sherlock receives SMS... from Moriarty. There's only a new address. Sherlock goes there. John and Molly.... Moriarty sows great surgical bag. There is much that can kill or cause pain.

-You probably asked yourself the question. Why I do all this? Why not harass you riddles? And just humiliate you in front of the eyes of your so-called buddies, - Moriarty smiles maliciously, - but because I want to enjoy your helplessness, your fears, your tears, your humiliation. It's so simple. When I humiliated you and the type of shot, you have seen my death and decided to protect his friend, - nodding at John, - and then I saw your death. The effectively cooling body Very the blood. I said to myself - you're dead... But then I find out that your death is a fiction. The Mirage. We both went for broke. Both died and rose again. Fine. But I was not able to kill your friends. Then I decided to change tactics. You think he was in love with this girl, - he nodded towards Molly, - so get ready, I'm going to rule that selects the scalpel and goes to the chair Molly.  
-Wait! - Sherlock takes a step, - wait...  
-What? -Moriarty in slight confusion turns to Sherlock, - what do you want?  
\- Let me talk to John!  
-Is not included in my plans! - Says Moriarty, elevating his eyebrows in surprise, - but I'm a generous person. Okay, you say, but don't untie it, and then I will kill Molly.  
Sherlock rushes to his friend.  
-You okay? - He whispers, - blink, if you sure.  
John blinks.  
\- I will pull out. You've lost weight, this rascal you surely do not feed but don't worry I will think of something, - and, turning to Moriarty, angrily asks, - why John is so thin?  
-It hurts, probably, - Moriarty shrugs, - and, in General, time has run out. And time to kill Molly came.  
-Hey, you! - Calling his Sherlock. - Because you expect that I will swap with Molly?  
-Come on, Sherlock, - answers him Moriarty, - you can't do that. She betrayed you, she got married and she deserves death.  
\- Better kill me, - says Sherlock strongly, - only let my friends.  
\- To kill you I don't want it, but friends don't let go. Although, if you survive what I have prepared for Molly, then so be it I will let you go.  
\- Good. - Sherlock proudly and contemptuously looks at Moriarty.

\- I'm not going to touch your face, otherwise, - said Moriarty, - and as for the rest....

Too much pain got Sherlock tonight. Moriarty was zealous in full. In his Arsenal was and guns sadomasy. Sherlock lost consciousness somewhere between the barbed wire and the wire. Blood poured half of a Moriarty room was all in blood and greedily licked. So he was more comfortable, he put Sherlock in chains and hung on the chain. But after the execution was over, he took off his shackles. Sherlock hit drenched in own their blood of the floor and froze bloody heap. Moriarty kicked Sherlock turned on his back and the tip of the stack lifted his head.  
\- Perfectly. I had real fun, and you take away his prize, - and took John, disappeared in a dark corner. However, from there, a fading echo, sounded soon:  
\- See you, otherwise!


	4. Part 4

\- Sherlock! Sherlock! - Someone was calling his name. Who But? Sherlock opened his eyes. Molly. She knelt next and beat him on the cheek.  
-Where is John?  
\- It took Moriarty.  
-Oh, - Sherlock sat up on his hands and looked at myself. Shirt in tatters Covered in dried blood cuts and. Sherlock looked at Molly.  
-I am to blame. I did everything wrong. Now Retribution.  
-You need a hospital, - she said fiercely, - or you will die.  
-You looked to John?  
\- Yes. He just lost a lot of weight, and so it is in order.   
\- It's good.  
\- Good! - Exploded Molly, - get up, wear coat and went. If you are here to lie, nothing will change! Because of your lying John MIGHT die!  
-I will not permit it! - Fiercely objected Sherlock, rapidly rising to his feet. But it’s the same hour the same shimmied. Molly managed to hold him back.  
-And you're so beautiful, - said to Sherlock, - I probably look like a Scarecrow. I haven't appreciated you all you people that have personality. I think that you will reject me because I already fell below the limit.  
\- Idiot, you're the same! -cried Molly, they beat him on the cheek  
Sherlock closed his eyes. He remembered how she was yelling at him, when John brought it out of the dens. Worried.  
-.... Mycroft hid and Mary and Mrs. Hudson so that in his own words, even YOU will not be able to find them....  
\- If I don't find, and Moriarty will not find.  
\- West the hospital te.


	5. Part 5

In the hospital Sherlock left. With maniacal persistence he went home. When he came to himself, Sherlock, without undressing, plopped down on a chair and began to think. Thoughts were confused and differ did not logical harmony. Sherlock stood up, threw off his coat and went to the bathroom. Washed my face and looked in the mirror. From there on he looked haggard, unshaven face with black bags under his eyes and disheveled hair. -"I just need to calm down"- said to Sherlock. He returned to his sofa, he lay down and closed his eyes.

John saves him from crazy taxi driver, arguing with Mycroft. As in the case with Chinese clip because of its investigations John almost died. "Sentimentality», -thinks Sherlock, -"it's like the dog, tied, and then with the dog something happens, and you begin to yearn. But quickly comforted and take another. But people are not dogs..." 

I remember the first conversation with John. -"If I knew, through what I have to go, I would... agreed to become a friend of John's and get the first experience of this kind from him. Although... no John normal and hardly would agree to such a thing... What had two this world! Are two guys will stay in the same apartment, so immediately everyone thinks that they are gay! Mrs. Hudson has long been thought so. The Mycroft thinks so too..."

«Of appearance this scums first. Why he got so angry when he discovered that the victim John? Shoot it in the explosive device could have saved John? If John to play in the water? He would have survived. The explosion of such force did not leave a morsel from Moriarty himself. Irene Adler The apartment then? Why he was so mad seeing a gun to the head of John? To hell with the Adler! She told him no and to call her in any way! John? He avenged this American after the attack on Mrs. Hudson, but these fall out the window... Reusable..."- Sherlock knows why he did it feels and. Fear for his friends and anger.  
«John that he caused imitating his death the pain. He should be grateful to John that when the meeting was limited to a broken lip and nose, but he was badly beat up. And Mary, who had shot him, and kidnapped John, which nearly burned at the stake... still, he owed John a lot. Now he is not afraid of people, although not understand. But someone will choose Moriarty as a new victim? Remain only two - Gregory and Mycroft.... fantastic... But it's too the Abduction of power!"  
Sherlock sighs heavily, turns on her couch, turns his in a hard roller and suddenly... starts to cry. But he does it quietly, shuddering all over, and quietly sobbing.


	6. Part 6

New address, but this address Sherlock knows. He does not like to be here. But giving up is not necessary. At stake are the lives of two people. Sherlock enters and passes into the room. Oh, yes, he knows this room and knows the owner of this room. But he is associated and on the chair, and John – settee handcuffed and gagged. The master Suite spits out the gag and turns to Sherlock.  
\- What the hell? Sherlock, you're probably aware of?  
\- Yes, Mycroft, -loves him Sherlock,-I know that it was Moriarty.  
\- Is me and without you know, - grumbles the Mycroft,-is attacked and tied up, and now, by your mercy, I am being held hostage by a gangster. Are you going to save me?  
\- Brotherly love - that's great! - Moriarty coming out of the corner,-but how long it will last?  
Then Mycroft notices that Sherlock is dressed atypical for them. Eyebrows brother go up, lips biased in chicken the rump. After some silence, Mycroft says:  
-What are you wearing?  
Sherlock meticulously inspects himself and found nothing criminal in the tone of the brother answers  
\- What has happened?   
\- Where is your costume?  
\- House.  
\- And this?  
\- On sale, - Sherlock looks at John and loses interest in his brother. Well what's the point that instead of the usual press on it, jeans, plaid shirt and leather jacket?   
-I haven't finished, - screamed the Mycroft, -I already told you that you plebs not worth it. With your mind you would have played perfectly in the analytical Department of our government, but no. Do you prefer a quiet work dealing with the crowds... and he overtakes you. First you will want to dress like the plebs, and then fall.  
\- I think, you know,-cold cuts his Sherlock - that...  
-Of course,-Mycroft pressed lips, - I know thy fall. I... don't understand, why are you doing this? But first all second you HOLMES The detective of.   
\- And what do you suggest? - Asks Sherlock, - to sit and watch die my friends?  
\- You have no friends! - Cut the Mycroft - all who surrounds you just want to grab part of your glory. Who was Watson, before he met with you? Yes, nobody. And now he is a FRIEND of SHERLOCK HOLMES! Who was Mrs. Hudson? Yes, no one. And now she is a woman who rents a room SHERLOCK HOLMES! And this policeman who he was if not worked with you? The usual "Bobby", and now he is a police detective working with SHERLOCK HOLMES! Remember, brother - YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!!!!!

Sherlock looks at Moriarty, who wore on his face the most blissful expression, and asks:  
-I can talk to John so that John could talk to me?  
\- No problem, - libido Moriarty, - today, I am the government. And I'm sick to death cries Holmes senior. Bury his friend and portages in the next room. Only off the handcuffs.

-John, how is you? - asks Sherlock buddy, removing the gag.  
\- Bad, - replies John, - but it's so... nothing. What with Mary?  
\- Mycroft got it as well, and Mrs. Hudson, and Molly...  
-You don't trust your brother, - she says to John, - he's just not in the spirit and jealous.  
-Really, - Sherlock laughs quietly,- to be caught in his house! Anyone will knock out of the rut. But it doesn't matter now. I will exchange for another test you, and not brother.  
-You shouldn't do it, - the frightened whispers to John,-is your brother. He, of course, the nerdy, but it's your ONLY family!  
-How are you? - Sherlock is lost, - I'm already on the verge of a nervous breakdown because of your disappearance, and if you perish?  
\- I trust in you...

-What I insidious and unpredictable! - Moriarty pulls them out of the room and, blinking innocently so interested in:  
\- And you, well, don't even kiss?  
Sherlock bites her lip and gives Moriarty glance, filled with the deepest contempt.

-You know, I've read blogs of different versions of with you our death, - says Moriarty, approaching Sherlock,-and came across an interesting version. Type we were lovers...  
\- This is to be expected, - the grunts Mycroft, - how disgusting.  
\- So I tried to make your fall more refined - Moriarty below Sherlock, so close is not suitable,-you... today... will be...   
\- Why have you dragged here by my brother? - Sherlock tries to guess what this bastard had prepared for him today.  
He was a key figure in tonight. The main surprise So to say. In General, today you will be working as a prostitute. But you have a choice - either me or your brother. So you can prepare Favas to beat you.

Sherlock realizes that there is no choice. He looks at his brother and John. John understands eyes; he believes Sherlock, and brother - contempt and anger written on his face.  
-If you'll do it, - says Mycroft,-brother, you will not.  
Sherlock tries to collect the remnants of the mind and determine what he should do. In the face of Moriarty But then fate intervenes.  
\- I forgot to say that if you refuse, I...uh...kill John Watson. Quickly and directly to your eyes....


	7. Part 7

Sherlock opens his eyes and stares into the darkness. He gradually gets used, and is a Discerner fireplace... the chair... and the skull on the mantelpiece. All right, he's on Baker Street, 221b. That is, in he is now at home, he has ended up?   
Sherlock began to remember, but all the memories ended on the phrase Moriarty-"... I'll kill John Watson...». What happened then, Sherlock couldn't remember. But questions have been raised. Who brought him home? John? Mycroft? Moriarty?   
Sherlock shouts:   
-John!-but he thinks that screaming, and actually goes some raucous SIP. And throat suddenly raises nausea. Sherlock rolled off the couch and falls on the site with clothing. Only then understands that the sofa he was lying naked. 

Sherlock rises from the floor and goes to the toilet. There his long and painful tears. First was some white stuff, then yellow, and then started bleeding. Sherlock drew back from the toilet and collapsed on the cold floor. He felt bad, he didn't remember anything and listened to it - and suddenly heard the voice of John? Voice no But. Sherlock walked into the bathroom. He again FURIOUSLY drove sponge body, tearing the skin. Then I brushed my teeth until blood. Shaved Looked in the mirror. From there he looked thin and disheveled face with frightened eyes.

Sherlock wrapped in a large bath towel and goes for a walk around the house. Looks half Mrs. Hudson, John, even at the door Peeps, but no. Besides him, the apartment was nothing else. Sherlock returned to her. Things have shifted in the chair and scratched my head a bit. And why he was NAKED in his apartment? And what happened? But unfortunately, in memory was a failure. Full. Sherlock remembered everything up to the unfortunate phrase, and then - darkness. Sherlock pulled on his underwear and again lay down on the sofa. There he did not want. Yes there is, he didn't like. Sherlock fell into oblivion, asleep. 

On the morning of acute hunger wakes Sherlock. He gets up and goes to the kitchen. In the refrigerator - eating little, but Sherlock that's enough. Carried a strange feeling, Sherlock opens the door to his feet and drops a pile of Newspapers. Sherlock calmly picks them up and goes back. But something attracts his attention.  
"SCANDAL IN PALL MALL!!!", "MYCROFT HOLMES “«I HAVE NO BROTHER!!!", "SHERLOCK HOLMES IS A PERVERT AND GAY?» Screaming tabloids headlines In the. And photo. Shocking! Flashy! Painful shame Sherlock Causing the Frank.  
\- So, Mycroft lives, - longingly thinks Sherlock,-and he brought me home. But now... I was left without a brother? What I've done? Pictures - Sherlock grabs the newspaper with Mycroft and opens it. And immediately drops it on the floor. Photo. No, this photo is not TRUE!!!! NO, THAT IS WRONG!!! Sherlock feels the emptiness in the heart and the coldness of the stomach. He, like, zombies have risen back and again lay down on the sofa. And oblivion took him.

\- Sherlock! Sherlock!  
The voice was distant and belonged to that world from which Sherlock has already dropped. He didn't want to open his eyes, but he rudely shaken by the shoulder:  
\- Sherlock! Get up! Good to lie!   
Sherlock is lying on her side, facing to the room, opens his eyes and sees...Gregory.  
\- What happened? - asks Sherlock.  
\- I to you could not get through - meets Gregory, - so I suspected something bad...  
\- I suppose, in a helicopter with flashing lights?  
-No, - Gregory smiles, - unofficially. I brought you something to eat. Let's get up and go to the kitchen, I something shadowy.  
Sherlock doesn't want to do that, but still gets up and goes to wash. When he descends, Gregory gives him a mug of strong tea and a sandwich.  
-I know, -Gregory nods to Newspapers, - but you never mind. It's all nonsense.  
\- Photo - Sherlock mutters.  
Ha equal to anyone familiar with Photoshop, and you shove even in the arms of HER Majesty. Believe not I don't a single newspaper.  
\- Mycroft...  
\- We have already talked...  
Sherlock perked up. He's scared, and then Gregory knows about what happened? But Gregory, as if nothing had happened, continued:  
\- Your brother, to admit a big nerd, but he gave me clear instructions about you. You see, he's afraid that you would try to put him  
\- No. I don't do that!'- Throws Sherlock,- is still alive I am alive and John.  
-I see, - Gregory begins to drink coffee.

After a long silence, Sherlock looks up at Gregory says:  
-I want you to admit.  
-What is that?  
-These photo - Sherlock nods to turn yellow rag,-is not Photoshop, this is the TRUTH! But they are taken out of context events. This -is Sherlock opens the picture with his first humiliation, - I had saved Mary. -This Humiliation, - second Hudson. And this, - is the third humiliation, - Molly, - swallow saliva and takes the newspaper with the fourth humiliation, -that I was saved Mycroft.  
Sherlock doesn't look at Gregory. Him ashamed, and he fears that Gregory is now gone...

-Hey! And you, as I want to see, not easy! - With amazement in her voice says Gregory, - you're a REAL MAN, SHERLOCK! Be exposed to such things, for the sake of your friends and a brother?! This I tell you is real courage!  
Sherlock looks up and sees.... Gregory carefully and admires him.  
\- No, really! I'm proud of you, Sherlock....  
-Gregory, you can also fall into the hands of Moriarty, you are...after all... my friend?  
-But Moriarty is waiting for BO-ABOUT-GREAT surprise. I think I will allow myself to steal?  
\- Mycroft, too, did not expect it, suddenly calming down, - says Sherlock,-and other...  
-Well, we didn't know that it was the work of Moriarty, and now know.  
-And since when do you know it?  
-With the abduction of John and Mary. When you left the hospital, she got me. Of course, I rushed to her, and she told me everything.  
-....and now she will shy away from me like the devil from Holy water, - said Sherlock.  
\- You will not, - says Gregory, - she was shocked and delighted by your act.  
-And Mrs. Hudson? Molly? Mycroft?  
\- live in her apartment Mrs. Hudson proud that you. Molly is shocked, and with thy brother, - Gregory wrinkled,-more sophisticated. But I think WHEN he REALIZES THAT you've DONE FOR HIM; he will begin to seek ways of reconciliation.  
-And if, - says wistfully Sherlock, - will be too late if I don't manage to save John, if I make a mistake? Sorry, Gregory. I couldn't remember your name and treated you as a snob.  
\- Nothing, - Gregory encouragingly looks at Sherlock,-everything is okay. You're normal right guy...with some...hmm... strange towards people...


	8. Part 8

After the departure of Gregory, Sherlock went to bed and slept the whole day. He woke up from a nasty squeak come SMS. Groped hand mobile phone, Sherlock pulled him to her. On the screen flashed the words "if you want someone else to save, and then turn on the laptop".   
Sherlock stood up and turned on the laptop. And there was a video. And it was plain to see three people - Moriarty, John and... Gregory. "Oh, Lord!" -Thought Sherlock,-"for what is it to me? What For?" -Again squeaked cell phone. In it New address SMS.

The carriage on the rails abandoned metro. How long has it been? His after Resurrection. They said to each other that night. Not many but all. Why can't he tell John what you need to say? Sherlock rises in the car. The collection in everything. End of the car sitting Gregory and John On the opposite. Both in handcuffs, mouths plugged gagged. In the middle of the car is Moriarty.

-You here? - He asks, -well. Then proceed. I now, since my revenge is coming to an end, tell your brilliant plan. Which, unfortunately, went to hell, - Moriarty kindly invited Sherlock to sit down, - when I returned, I decided to take revenge. But you to kill Sherlock? Boring! Then I remembered our conversation on the roof of the hospital. And I realized that it is best not to kill you, and your friends. And I have developed a brilliant plan. I kidnapped John. He's your best friend, but I was kidnapped and Mary. All. Then I put all the chances and start to think that you're unlikely to come. You're a SNOB. Just a weak copy of his brother. But I have a simple plan, if you do not come, Mary will be killed, and I will throw her body. But throw to the body of Mary found in about a month. But you come. Very strange. You don't just come; you agree that I have prepared Mary. I like it. I REALLY like it!!! And did you like it? - asks Sherlock.

He is silent. Sherlock ashamed He did not like. But he MUST save his friends, and let this wild and shameful way.

\- Will continue. Okay, I let go of Mary. The woman who shot at, but you still save, save at the cost of his honor. I do not understand your logic. Well. Then turn your mistress. Nasty old woman, shaking money from you, bored. Fine. I feel for the sanitizer, which kills any insects. But you come and save her from the fate that I had prepared. And I liked to watch what was happening. However, you are very quickly lost consciousness. Of course, when you have ten men, it is a very unpleasant sight. But for some reason I REALLY liked. Okay, I'm a generous person, and I let Mrs. Hudson.  
The next one is Molly. She betrayed you. She met someone while you were "dead". She must be punished. But you come and save her. I like the beat you. I like your cramps, but you don't scream and don't moan, you are silent and silently lose consciousness. I..., - Moriarty shrugs and makes a tragic face,- ... you let go of Molly. Women are weak creatures and, what is worse than what they show, the faster they get scared. 

Sherlock raises his head and looks at Gregory and John. And then notices that John's eyes closed, and Gregory encouraging winks at him.  
-... and then I kidnap of Mycroft. Wonderful. You are at loggerheads with him. And I'm pretty sure that you will not come. But you come. I don't know, did your brother, but I was good. Wonderful Even But in the end, you just sat on the floor, rocked and roared something unintelligible, and then lost consciousness. I began to fear, it isn't whether you crazy. And revenge crazy - it's boring! - Moriarty squeamish palter mouth, - but when I let go of your brother, he is the strongest form is sent to me. But I should back up. Your brother sees the point of laser sights. Stops, talks through his teeth something like: "I'll find you" or "you'll make things difficult for them and goes to you. I thought that after WHAT you did, your brother just gonna leave, but it seems that all this crying about your inappropriate behavior, just a farce...  
\- Why do you tell me this? - asks Sherlock.  
\- Then that thing is coming to an end...  
-I have to talk to John!- interrupts Sherlock,-and so that John could talk to me. And I also want to talk with the inspector.  
Okay, take your friend and talk. Outside.

Sherlock comes to John, taking him by the shoulders, and they leave together. Sherlock jumps off the footboard of the car, and then helps John. Strangely Apathetic John.   
\- John! John!- Sherlock gently shaking his friend by the shoulders, pulls out his gag, - John!  
He opens his eyes and stares at Sherlock.  
\- Mary... Mary?  
\- Yes, - confidently says Sherlock.  
-And you?  
\- What am I?  
\- Are you okay?  
Sherlock eyes, he wants to say that all is well, but this is not true.  
-You okay?-reiterates John.  
-No, - then says Sherlock,-you know, John, when I know you're somewhere in London. When I Wake up and feel that you're in town. At home or at work, and you walk in Hyde Park... I know you're near. And when you disappeared... it was so difficult when I can't feel you. You came and opened the door of my little world. And I saw the WORLD. It is huge and beautiful Began to understand that. Yes, we quarreled and quarreled you protected me and I defended you, you wrote, talked, argued, and argued, but ultimately it was good for me...  
\- Sherlock,-John starts to feel angry,-you have to think and not to slide into sentimentality, you don't like!  
\- And now I can't, - sighs Sherlock,-I become attached to you, and I feel very sorry that you had to see.

Moriarty.  
-And I'm so unpredictable and treacherous! Date finished!  
Moriarty pulls John back, and Sherlock throws Gregory. Sherlock helps the inspector to rise and removes the gag.  
-You probably don't understand, -Gregory Sherlock whispers in his ear, - but I'm here specifically. Operation The police.  
Sherlock amazed. Gregory took the bait Moriarty, he exposed himself.  
-Me your courage inspired,-quietly laughing Gregory, -I'm proud of you....  
Accomplices Moriarty arise unexpectedly and shoving both into the car.  
Because, my new guest - police detective, then your test is purely police,-and Moriarty pulls out a gun.


	9. Part 9

Moriarty shrugs lazily gun and says:  
\- Take off the jacket.  
Sherlock again dressed as don't like the brother - jeans, white shirt, jacket and scarf. And plus boots. He takes off his jacket and throws it on the seat backs. There also is sent and scarf. And Moriarty begins to shoot. But it shoots so that the bullet does not hurt the vital organs, and circuit around the edges, embossing blood.  
Foot and ankle hip, but not the feet and not the knees. Bullet circuit body and fly for Sherlock, burying her head into the wall with a nasty grinding noise.  
Hands - radial bone, the shoulder, but not the brush and not the elbow.   
Body - left side and right. Shirt Rahmatullah stained with blood. Shoulder chest.   
Face - cheekbones, cheeks, ears and whiskey.  
Bullets whistle around Sherlock carving leather blood. Sherlock in the holes the entire wall behind. And already spilled the broken glass and Moriarty is still not tired. Apparently, he expects Sherlock asks for mercy. But Sherlock is silent. Scornful His eyes proud.

Finally Moriarty realizes that Sherlock is going to stand up to the end... He stops to shoot. Down the hatch, go down the rope ladder and two with climbing rope fastenings. Moriarty runs up to Sherlock and whacks him with his arm gun on the head. Sherlock goes limp Moriarty picks him up on the rope, and it sucks up. The turn of John Then comes. Moriarty frees Gregory, stun him, and disappear in an unknown direction.

Just a couple of minutes the car flooded with policemen. Gregory results in a sense, and he loudly demands the laptop. Enters the password, displayed a plan of London and the branching streets flashing a small red dot, the dot, which Gregory was attached to John. All are selected on the surface, sit in the car and start the race.

Sherlock opens his eyes and finds himself in a dark nonresidential premises dampness and mustiness. Feels all around, make sure that the room is large. Gently rolls onto his stomach and gets up on his knees. Everywhere is still dark. But then someone rushes out of the darkness and tightly pressed against him.  
\- John?!- Whispers Sherlock, - is that you?  
Among the sobs and sniffle, he parses his name. And this peace comes over to Sherlock that hugged his friend, he starts crying, her face buried in scruffy the top of John. While both just cry, then John moves away from Sherlock and apologetically says:  
\- I wet your shirt...  
-And I your top, - lightweight Sherlock laughs, - I'm glad you're okay. Alive you're.  
-Yes, - replies John, - but you seem to have beset me?  
\- These were the most difficult days,-says Sherlock, - but I began to understand you...  
-What are you?  
-Well, when we... like when I died, - Sherlock smirks, - now I understand why you have got to fight. You so Without John bad I really was so lousy...   
\- I'm proud of you,- after a pause, says John, - I'm not sure if I could do this for you, but I think it could.

They groped define a wall and sit, holding hands. On seventh from Happiness Sherlock Heaven. John is alive and now it only remains to wait for the arrival of Gregory. But his trained nose suddenly feels a nasty smell. Horrified, he tears the sleeves, roll them like a bandage and one sleeve gives John. The smell gets stronger and stronger... And finally, they both turn off.

Room Square. It is very bright. Sherlock looks around. Facing him is confused John, but he is at the opposite wall. On the right near the wall which looks at the door - Moriarty.  
\- I suggest you to play Russian roulette in my way. Next to you are a gun with one bullet. You shoot, and even case will determine who will live and who will die.  
Sherlock leans over and picks up the weapon, John does the same thing. But embarrassed and angry look friend, Sherlock realizes that something is wrong.  
But suddenly the door bursts Gregory without unnecessary talk guide Moriarty Walter PC.  
\- Hands up!!  
\- Do not wait!!!- shouts Moriarty and shoots.

Sherlock, John and Gregory shoot at the same time. But here is.... slow time. Sherlock with distinct clarity understands that weapon of his and John's not charged. He sees two bullets fired from Walter Greg, they are slowly drifting towards Moriarty and get into it. One in the head the second in the chest on smooth silver-grey shirt Moriarty appears a little red spot. He slowly begins to bend ago....  
But time makes the leap. Moriarty falls. John. Sherlock runs to John and Greg to Moriarty.


	10. Part 10

Sherlock runs up to John and falls next to him on his knees. He frantically other on the cheeks claps.  
\- John! John!  
And says... that John hollow cheeks sticking out the bristles grew thin and. -"Lord," -thinks in panic Sherlock, -"I feel these days no matter what was John?"   
The eyes of John half-open and from under the upper eyelid slightly Peeps blue pupil. John warm, but for some reason he does not respond to the call of Sherlock. Something cold begins to toss and turn in my stomach at Sherlock.  
Greg Suitable. He takes one glance to understand the situation. He firmly takes Sherlock by the shoulders and drags him away from John.  
-Where are you pulling me? - Indignantly asks Sherlock,-John needs my help!!  
-John seems to be wounded, - meets Gregory, - I called the ambulance.  
\- We will go for an ambulance? - says Sherlock.  
-Yes, - Greg pushes Sherlock in the backseat, - relax, you can even lie down on the seat.  
Sherlock obediently collapsed on the back seat; he finds his jacket, puts it under his head and sinks into slumber. Gregory comes to the emergency room.  
-What we need to do? - Doctor of emergency point-blank looks at Gregory.  
-Shut up, tell all, Mr. Holmes, you need to visit the hospital, but he should not know...  
\- Well.

Sherlock sits at Molly and her, grumbling, them burn small wounds.  
\- John operates? - Interested in Sherlock.  
-Yes, - replies Molly.  
\- I can... to see him... after surgery?  
\- Of course.

Sherlock In corridor. Couch covering his face with his hands sitting on brown leatherette. Greg walks down the corridor, looking at Sherlock. Finally there is the doctor. Sherlock does not see him, and Greg it intercepts halfway and takes her to a party.  
-I don't understand you, inspector, - said the doctor, - why this farce?  
-I can't say Sherlock - meets Greg,- at least not now. But, my suspicions were justified?  
-Yes, - the doctor pulls out something small, metal and gives it to Greg.  
-Thank you, - quietly mutters Gregory and goes to sitting Sherlock. Hunkers down in front of him and calmly says:  
\- Sherlock!  
Throws the frightened.  
\- Sherlock. Come on, I'll take you to Baker street.  
\- And what about John? - Bewilderment says Sherlock,-is it operated? With him, all right? I can see it?   
-He's well - confidently lying Gregory, - but the doctor said that he harmful large shocks, you don't want to see John became worse?  
\- No, no, -Sherlock doesn't want this and agrees with Gregory.

The way to Baker Street passes in silence. Sherlock is asleep, too many events over the past day. Gregory bites her lip, and he has one hell of an unpleasant job. Home, home. Sherlock, at the sight of the house, covers the movement, and he begins worn around the apartment, bursting as forty.  
-When John returns we will gather a LARGE gala dinner and all there invite sing drink and dance and... I finally ask his forgiveness.  
\- Sherlock, sits down! - Suddenly and sharply commanded Gregory.  
He heaves a sigh of relief and goes to the table. The heart begins the pain and the stomach is ice cold. Intuition tells Sherlock that something terrible happened, but he discards these thoughts.  
\- Sherlock! I'm sorry....

Sherlock does not hear these words; he never hears the words, which says Gregory. Then the inspector takes a pencil and writes something on a napkin and shoved it under his nose Sherlock. And that was not perceived by the ears, the eyes see. And they see two terrible words, "JOHN was KILLED”, but Sherlock doesn't believe them and, looking at Gregory whispered with an effort:  
-If this is a joke it is not funny. You yourself said,-a whisper breaks down crying,-SAID THERE IN the HOSPITAL THAT JOHN and ALL is WELL!!!!!  
\- This is not a joke, this is a tragic unhappy accident - Gregory bites lips,-John did not suffer. The bullet hit him straight in the heart. He died instantly.   
-Killed Moriarty? - Stupidly tries to clarify the situation Sherlock.   
\- Yes.  
-That's why you took me out... - Sherlock lies down on his couch and closes his eyes. In my head are loud beats one thought - "John is dead". Short after time a.  
-. Festive dinner. So...?  
-No, - confirms Gregory, - but we are alive, thanks to, among other things.  
\- JOHN IS DEAD!  
-You're damn selfish! - Shouts Gregory, - you think only about yourself, but what about Mary? She was left without a husband! And her unborn child without a father! Did you think about that?   
\- You're right, - Sherlock returns to the table, - I ... never thought of that. They will have a much harder time than me....  
-Is you, - Gregory takes from his pocket a paper, unfolds it and puts the contents on the table, moving it to Sherlock.  
-Is... Bullet?  
\- Yes, it's the bullet that killed you, my friend. John Watson The heart the bullet from of.  
Sherlock, frozen gaze, looking at this little shapeless piece of metal...  
\- Today I will spend the night at you, -Gregory gets up, comes to Sherlock and puts his hand on his shoulder, -I'm also very painful.  
Sherlock goes respond.


	11. Epilogue

The pain gives way to melancholy, and melancholy - sadness.

Two years have passed since that day, when John was killed. Sherlock is still working in the field of detective consultant. Mary receives a pension as the widow of a government official. Much time and effort had to be put Sherlock to do this, only knows Mycroft, because he had this pension to knock. Greg works in the police, Molly is in the hospital.

Sherlock writes a long chaotic online letter to a lost friend, but cannot send, because John is dead. He has two of the talisman, which he always wears a bullet extracted from the hearts of John and his picture, begged Mary. Sherlock will not part with them. Even in his last will and Testament clearly States:"... in case of my death, my two mascots should be buried with me..."

And in the grey, rainy London days Sherlock goes to the cemetery. He comes back and long standing near the grave of a friend. Standing silently, not paying attention to the rain. And then comes home and starts scribbling long letters. And each letter ends the same - "JOHN! I'M SO BORED!"


End file.
